1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating an automation device, a processor for use in the method and an automation device operating in accordance with the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, automation devices and methods for the operation thereof are known. In the description which follows, the term “automation device” comprises all devices, facilities or systems, in other words, for instance, automation computers in the form of programmable logic controllers, process computers or (industrial) computers, as well as process control systems (control technology systems), such as are or can be used to control, regulate and/or monitor technological processes in order to transform or transport material, energy or information for instance, where energy is expended or converted in particular by way of suitable technical facilities, such as sensors or actuators.
Automation computers are used particularly within the scope of process control systems, the function of which is defined by way of a project engineering system, frequently also referred to as a development environment (engineering system), by graphically linking standard modules (controller, computing and logic functions). The entirety of the functions planned in this way is referred to below as an automation solution and, in order to automate a respective technical process, is loaded into the automation computers or the automation computers provided therefor and functioning as an automation device and is executed there cyclically.
Essentially two methods were previously used here. In the first method, hereinafter referred to in brief as an interpreter solution, each planned function is converted into a sequence list, which lists all the module functions contained therein in their processing sequence and describes the dataflow between the individual functions and their parameterization. This sequence list is interpreted in the automation computer.
In the second method, hereinafter referred to in brief as a compiler solution, each planned function is converted directly by a translation process into executable machine code, which is then executed by the processor of the automation computer.
With the interpreter solution, plans can be changed more flexibly and rapidly and no target system-specific compiler is required. Higher execution speeds are achieved with the compiler solution, because an interpretation plane is omitted.
With both the interpreter solution and the compiler solution, a plurality of processor commands must each be executed to execute an individual module function. The number of processor commands to be executed is at its highest with the interpreter solution, because with the compiler solution, the number of required processor commands is reduced on account of the interposed translation step.